


Mindless Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur turns the tables, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Date Night, Distractions, Hair-pulling, Lucius took over again, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Marking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steamy affair, Working from Home, long live Lucius Malfoy the drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Arthur brings his work home with him, he finds that Lucius is a tad...distracting. Smutty shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Mindless Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).



> I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling's magical world from which my plot penguins continue to draw inspiration.

Arthur turned his 34th page of parchment with a sigh of impatience. This damnable report was taking forever. To make matters worse, he had company this evening and guilt niggled at the back of his mind, condemning him: he was being a poor host. 

"How much longer?" Lucius asked with a petulant little pout, lounging on the sofa behind Arthur and tossing an apple in the air. It was freshly picked from the orchard near the Burrow. It was late in the season and the apples were ripe and sweet. 

Arthur almost jumped when he heard the crunch of Lucius biting into the flesh of the apple. In the silence, every noise he made was amplified. It was the quietest the Burrow had ever been, Molly and the children having gone to visit Aunt Muriel for the week. 

"I'm sorry about all this," Arthur said regretfully. "Not much longer, I promise. Just make yourself comfortable," he said, tossing Lucius an apologetic smile. 

Lucius nodded slowly, a smile curling his lips as Arthur returned to his paperwork. 

"You don't mind if I take my shoes off, do you?" Lucius asked innocently. 

"That's fine," Arthur said distractedly. "Just keep your feet off the sofa, Molly has a thing about it." 

"I wouldn't  _ dream  _ of upsetting her," Lucius said sardonically, letting his leather dress shoes fall to the carpet with a muffled thud. 

Arthur nodded and tried to focus his attention on the report which was exceedingly dull. The only noises in the room were the faint rustle of the papers on his desk and the sound of his companion fidgeting on the sofa, until Lucius broke the silence again. 

"It's a touch warm in here, don't you think?" Lucius called. 

"Cast a cooling charm if you like," Arthur said without looking up. He needed to get this done tonight. 

Lucius sighed, drumming his fingers on the tabletop and clicking his tongue impatiently. The tiny, repeated noises were enough to drive Arthur up the wall. When more than fifteen minutes had passed in this way, he'd finally had it with Lucius's childishness.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're being very…  _ distrac--ting, _ " Arthur said, his voice trailing off as he stood up and turned around. 

Lucius Malfoy was sprawled languidly across his sofa, naked but for a pair of black socks. His grey eyes met Arthur's and without blinking, he slowly peeled off his socks and tossed them carelessly onto the floor with a distinctly unapologetic expression. 

Arthur gaped at him, no words coming to mind. His eyes roved over Lucius's flawless form, from his aristocratic cheekbones, to his glossy hair, to his muscled shoulders, down to his slim torso and navel, his eyes tracing a thin trail of pale blonde hair. Arthur blushed on seeing what lay at the end of it - a thick cock that Lucius was idly stroking with one hand, his grey eyes never leaving Arthur's face. 

Mouth dry, Arthur swallowed hard. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" he managed, his quill still in his hand. 

"Getting comfortable as you suggested," Lucius said with a wry smile. "Is this not what you had in mind?" 

"You know perfectly well what I-- what I had in mind," Arthur said, praying Molly didn't decide to come home early from her visit to Muriel's. 

"Would you like to know what I have in mind?" Lucius said softly, continuing to stroke his cock. 

"No." Arthur said, his breath catching in his throat. 

"No?" Lucius said in mock horror. "I'll give you a hint…  _ Evanesco!"  _ he murmured, vanishing Arthur's clothes with a wave of his wand. 

Arthur blushed from head to toe, his own rapidly hardening cock now apparent. 

"Hmmm…" Lucius said thoughtfully, sliding off the sofa and coming to stand directly in front of Arthur. "Looks like you know exactly what I was thinking." 

"You don't know what I'm thinking," Arthur said breathlessly. 

"Really?" Lucius said, edging closer until their faces were a mere inch apart. He could count every freckle on Arthur's nose. 

"Really," Arthur repeated, stepping nimbly to the side and then slipping behind Lucius, and shoving him with his full body weight, sending Lucius's torso crashing onto the desk, Arthur's cock pressed against his ass as he pinned Lucius from behind. 

"Is this what you had in mind?" Arthur murmured into his ear. "Did you imagine me fucking you over this desk, Lucius? Did you picture screaming my name as you come?" 

Lucius moaned desperately in response, no coherent words were forthcoming as Arthur ground his erection against his ass. 

"Answer me," Arthur said, tugging on Lucius's hair and making the Malfoy groan in need. 

"Yes," Lucius said breathlessly. "Yes, I think about it all the time ... I want you inside me. Want you to see me come for you … Only you," he said pleadingly. 

"Only me?" Arthur said, wordlessly casting a lubrication charm and then sliding a finger into Lucius's slick little hole, curling it inside him as Lucius ground against him eagerly, desperate for more, as Arthur added a second finger and thrust them into him, pulling back, only to thrust into him again, and again, grazing Lucius's prostate as he added a third finger, stretching him as he thrust his fingers knuckle deep. 

"Only you," Lucius panted as Arthur withdrew his fingers. 

Arthur positioned himself at Lucius's entrance and sheathed himself inside him as Lucius cried out and gripped the desk for support. 

"You've been very  _ distracting, _ " Arthur murmured in his ear as he slid out of him and pressed a searing kiss to his neck, licking and nibbling at the skin as Lucius moaned desperately and ground his hips against Arthur, desperate for friction. 

Arthur slid into him again, harder this time, relishing the satisfying slap of skin on skin as he fucked Lucius into the desk. Arthur gripped Lucius's hips hard enough to leave marks. He wanted Lucius marked. Wanted the world to know he was his. 

Arthur increased his pace, grunting with every thrust as he pounded into Lucius, who moaned and shook beneath him. He was close now, so close. Arthur watched as Lucius's hand moved to stroke his own cock and Arthur slapped it away. 

"Come when I do or not at all," he said threateningly. 

"Harder," Lucius ground out, the word muffled as Arthur drove his cock home, hitting Lucius's prostate again and again, until Lucius cried out, spilling himself over Arthur's desk and splattering his paperwork. 

Arthur pressed his mouth to his shoulder and bit, leaving a mark on that flawless skin that Lucius would remember, as he thrust into him once, twice, three more times, finally coming inside him with a groan, collapsing against him, utterly spent. 

"Looks like you'll need a new copy of that report," Lucius grinned. 

"What I need," Arthur said, sliding out of him, "is a shower." 

"Count me in," Lucius said wickedly, glancing proudly at the mark on his shoulder. He would be happy to let Arthur kiss it better… if he didn't get distracted again, that is. 


End file.
